trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
GoddessComplex
- Talk= - Symbolic= }} |-| God Tier▼= - No Hood= }} |caption = A quote from your Troll goes here }} Introduction >Be the troll who thinks she's the queen of war. Are they calling you...yeah...you think they mean you. You're Camrel Ruge. You are PROUD of your BLUE BLOOD. You enjoy the STRENGTH it gives you. You BOX, often SPARRING with the other cerulean blood, Mizell Lerius. Despite this, you have a NERDY SIDE as well. Your LUSUS has gotten you into INVENTING, and general MECHANICAL FUCKERY. This is an interest you share with Lurra Cerde, although you're MUCH BETTER THAN HER. You also adore COLD WEATHER, especially SNOW. You use the WireKind abstratus. It let's you choke foes, or electrocute them. It's all pretty sweet. You use the Temperature modus. When the air reaches the temperature assigned to an item, it pops out. You hate the dumb thing as your hive is always the same cool temperature. Personality Write a bit about your Troll's personality here. Biography Camrel is matesprits with Assiel Rine , who she describes as 'an adorable sweeatheart'. The match was set up by Camrel's moirail, Jielle Phrote, a stroke of genius on her part. Assiel is gentle and caring, and Camrel considers it her duty protect her 'darling'. (Maybe insert more details about how she learned of her ancestress?)Camrel's Ancester was called the Gendarme. She was appointed as the highest ranking police officer in the new world. She worked with the Adjudicator and the Cavalier. She was a friend of the Pugilist. Camrel admires her ancestress quite a bit. She things thinks that the Gemdarme was 'pretty cool', and certainly a 'pretty bad ass motherfucker'. Session As the Seer of Space, Camrel benefits others with her knowledge of creation. And as an inventor, she does claim quite a bit of knowledge regarding creation. As a Hero of Space, she have a Knight to protect you. It just so happens that this is also her sparring partner, the Knight of Void Mizell. Since the two of them already got along well, it's a good partnership. Camrel's planet in the medium is a landscape of mountains are hills made of multicolored glass. Light gleams through the rainbow glass all the time. Her consorts are wandering white lobster nomads, the only colorless things in all of LoGaF. Her quest obviously involves frogs, but more specifically, the frogs are sealed away in the glass. Her resident denizen, Ysabaddsden, sealed all of them away. Camrel has to chisel them out, freeing them, and also take down the gigantic denizen who lives buried deep under the glass. Trivia *"Ruge" is based on the word "rouge", meaning red. This refers to Mars being the red planet. *"Camrel" comes from the angel Camael. *Camrel is based on the planet and god Mars. * goddessComplex refers to Camrel having a slight god complex. * The denizen Ysabaddsden is based on the Welsh Chief of Giants. Gallery Pictures of your troll in action go here. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Not Super Session Category:Totally Not Superman